legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathlius Loss'end
One of us is going to die. |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = World Guardian Band of Heroes World Council (former) Maelstrom War leader (former) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Travelling guardian |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Unknown |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Speculative Absolute Neutral}} is the lord of Death'kul, leader of his own mercenary army, and warlord of Outhria. He has been described as "the intellect of a mastermind, to the strength and dexterity of a warmonger." Deathlius has had his soul wiped, stolen and crushed, by Grimmis, an Aspect of Death, during the Battle of Glaecings. On that day, he cheated death, something thought to be impossible to do, and overpowered Grimmis and won in a deadly battle. As the only mortal to ever cheated Death in such a way (by losing his soul and remaining alive), he was confronted by Death (character), in the form of a deal. Ones who lose their souls often die, but Deathlius ever dies again, Death claims him, forever until the End of Days. Death has told Deathlius that he along with his family have "beared" a horrific curse and they must live through it. After recovering from Death'kul and the inundation of Esquire, Deathlius sets out with adventurers and comrades to fight against the wrong of the world, and bearing his hatred of the Shard of the Sun, the organization responsible for taking his family. Deathlius also has a reputation of breaking the fourth wall, a common factor in LL itself. History 'Early Beginnings' Deathlius Loss'end was born to Aldaron Loss'end and Lamaria Val'kyra. His dad had both a dragon and demon's blood within, and his mother's mom was a Valkyrie, an angelic resembling warlike race. He had early aspirations as to do well in combat training and excel in the three schools of the combat triangle (melee, magic, ranged). He went to Propagandra Combat School at a very early age, and was subject to mass bullying and torment by the older students. Over a report, one kid insulted his father, and Deathlius beat the kid with a large rock, almost to death. He was later expelled and sentenced to a small jail time. After being released, Deathlius completed his combat training at the school and graduated with flying colors. After he finished, Aldaron taught him many other fighting styles, which Deathlius still to his day incorporates into his fighting style. His mom taught him the necessities such as how to steal and be agile. He became a full-fledged adventurer. Deathlius often used his thievery skills to steal high-value gems. These gems became his source of "antiheroism" and for his making of money. He however, resigned from his bad ways and instead fought for the form of morality. 'Jailer of the Damned' After a few notorious years (before fighting instead of stealing) Deathlius was eventually sentenced to one of the Kingdom of the New Sigil's highest prisons, known as Raven Down in the Bloody Fjord. This very event would spark the power of Deathlius' command. He wasn't the only one who wanted to escape Raven Down, as he was continously tortured, beaten and burned. Deathlius realized the unfairness and malice took a toll on him, to which he had enough. He discussed plans with the other prisoners. The plan of escape was very complex, Deathlius removed some stone from the top of his cavern (which was hidden from surveillance) and he and other members escaped in his cell. He used the same tactic to get many other prisoners out of their cells. He also knocked out a few guards (he upholded justice secondhandedly) instead of killing them, using a stunning technique taught to him by his mother. Later on in his years, Deathlius became one of the most hunted heroes in the known world, having a bounty so high it can be paralleled (or almost paralleled) to the likes of Crudor Leviathas or K'ril Xarkoroth. At one point, he was to be hunted by the Noir Blade, an assassination program, but the assassination failed. 'The Accursive Ploy' Right about when Deathlius reached adulthood, he would succumb to a haunting moment of his life that would change him forever. His parents were under targets of an assassination, by a group known as the Shard of the Sun. In Death'kul (named the Loss'end Mansion) at the time, his parents and him were there discussing the sorts of trouble in Ultim Clama'kul itself, shortly after a visit with Hawthorne de Diaum, who was one of Aldaron's acquaintances. When Deathlius left the room, he noticed figures walking around the mansion, and the smell of gunpowder. Seconds later, the mansion's fireplace detonated, causing several pieces of the infrastructure to collapse. Marching back to the room, Deathlius went on a frantic search for his mother and father. Finding his father first, who had a broken leg, he stumbled to the back room looking for a weapon in a secret compartment. Aldaron told Deathlius that "they may be after this" and handed him their family ceremonial blade, known as Endbane. As they went to search for Lamaria, the house continued to burn, and Aldaron shoved Deathlius out of the way before being struck by a pillar coated in a specific curse flame known as the Flames of Xan Blood. Aldaron's body was melting before him as he tried to fight it. Deathlius attempted to lift the pillar, with Aldaron yelling at him saying to not touch the flames. Masked assassins broke into the back entrance, and Aldaron forcibly lifted the pillar and threw it at them, before succumbing to his injuries. He lastly told Deathlius to take the blade and use it, as he has earned it, and to find his mother before dying of his injuries. Deathlius travelled through the rooms to find his mother in the living area under a pile of rubble. Deathlius removed the rubble and helped his mother, who asked about Aldaron, and Deathlius stated that he was dead, bringing Lamaria to tears as the mansion continued burning. A section of the wall exploded, and more assassins came in and aimed at Deathlius. Lamaria jumped in front and took the full impact, killing her. Deathlius yelled in rage as he held his mother. The assassins looked behind the table and found some of Deathlius' throwing knives, and began to throw them at him. In Lamaria's last breath, she yelled, putting a curse on Deathlius as the knives were thrown at him. To his benefit, the knives did not affect Deathlius at all, his mother protecting him as she dies. Deathlius then took Endbane and defeated the assassins in a blind fit of anger, loss, and emptiness. Shortly after, a beam above him struck his back, sending him to the ground. In the nick of time, Tyurak Riften, a Godborne, came to his aid and saved him, taking him out of the mansion. As Tyurak takes Deathlius out, he questions his identity and why he has saved him. Tyurak states that only "those assassins of yours, they had something confidentially powerful". Deathlius believed the assassins were after his father's ceremonial blade. Tyurak stated this wasn't the case, a mercenary leader named Salmoneo Eus wanted his parents dead, as they both tried to assassinate each other, with Salmoneo unfortunately winning the battle. Tyurak also stated that Salmoneo is nowhere to be found, he is off the grid. Deathlius says that if he is found, he wants the sole honor of killing him. Tyurak agrees, and Deathlius later joins the Outhrend Full Military to hopefully reach a point where he can recruit troops with a military rank. Lastly, Deathlius pledges to Tyurak that one day in the future, he will repay the favor. 'Love's Labour Lost' The following information contains text from two different timelines within the game. 'Old Timeline' In the old timeline, Deathlius went after an official named Rose de Fleur, who he had deep feelings for. They would spend time together and become part of each other's lives. However, her father Hawthorne de Diaum executed her with a pistol, attempting to fracture Deathlius' life since he helped kill his family. Hawthorne escaped, and Deathlius mourned his love's corpse. 'Current Timeline (After Paradox Equation reset)' *See Wilting Flower In the current timeline, Deathlius attempted to get Rose back (since at the time she forgot she was ever with him) shortly after hearing his parent's death, and trying to find a moment of happiness. Deathlius' parents are dead due to the equation only being reset 10 years, yet life flows normally (his parents died 12 years ago). Deathlius remembers everything, to the day they first met as kids, to when he made the move, however Rose doesn't. He attempts to get her back while knowing the same fate as he will meet in the previous timeline, where he will have to rescue Rose. He will also learn how his parents died from Hawthorne (since his memory was erased about them due to a glitch in the equation). 'Rising Through the Ranks' Deathlius joined many private military corporations before he eventually enlisted in Outhria's defense force. He was a formidable combatant, already leading his own squadron after a week of training. Deathlius eventually would rise up to a rank of commander within the force but he was denied a position, due to the beliefs of the other commanders about his past. Eventually in one bout, a horde of Val'nik Dragonkin attacked a military bunker. Deathlius used many of his throwing knives against the Val'nik and prevailed. However, he suffered, being merely stabbed by his own throwing knives over and over. As he looked around seeing the lifeless corpses of his the other defenders, Deathlius became enraged and slaughtered the remaining invaders. He pulled the knives out of his own body like they never wounded him. Later did Deathlius realized he was cursed. 'The Deathpool Legion' Deathlius consulted many of the family ancestral groups about his curse. No one could explain it except the long-lost will of the Loss'end family. As a form of protection, Deathlius' father and mother, in their death, blessed Deathlius to never be struck down by his own weapons. This kinds of curses are related to ones almost non-existent in the world, this one being the "Curse of the Other Hand". After a time, Deathlius became a liable thief after resigning from the military. He stole mostly for his own benefit from organizations he seemed weren't worthy of having them. One instance he was troubled by a rogue highwayman, who was left down with almost no life left. Deathlius stole his money and continued. These actions would get Deathlius known by the private police forces of the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Especially the cultist thief group known as the Shard of the Sun. Deathlius' thieving capabilities were also of notice of Salvator Leonus, who was a master thief in his own right. The two became friends in what Deathlius would call a "skull bash." With a considerable gap in between, Deathlius would come to know that Salvator has been captured and put into the high-security prison known as Cramoria Down. Deathlius would save his friend at any cost. He gathered every weapon, tactic, and smart he could find, including the ceremonial blade his father once wielded, known as Endbane (which would become hardened by Death itself, and had a curse unknownst to Deathlius at the time) and would depart from Ultim Clama'kul to rescue Salvator. Deathlius made it to Cramoria Down. Posing as a security guard, he infiltrated the prison and used the "Curse of Letters" a form of writing using one's own blood to find Salvator. The curse had a secondary function of sensing one's wave. Deathlius eventually climbed to the bottom to find Salvator in a high locked cell, guarded by Shard of the Sun guards. Deathlius attacked all fifteen and won the battle, and freed Salvator from his cell. After trying to escape, the alarm was raised. Deathlius, to every person he passed by, told them: "You offer me your help, I offer my leadership. I promise all of you will make it out alive and well. For the tomorrow is what we want today." Deathlius rallied every prisoner (most of them were falsely accused) against the corrupt prison guards. Everyone made it out alive and many guards were defeated. Deathlius liberated all the men and women and took them to his private estate, Death'kul. There, he offered to teach them to fight, to stand up against false accusations, telling them they shall triumph. He taught them the "Curse of Letters" to communicate in secret as well as the Latin language. They made a costume for themselves to hide their identities, to fight for what they thought was right. Soon this became the feared Deathpool Legion. 'Loss'end and Dawnbane' Main article: Brothers of Fate quest In a brief span of time, Deathlius met Tylious Dawnbane at the Tail of the Dragon Pub. Tylious showed hostility to Deathlius at first and he returned it, but they conciled and talked. Deathlius learnt that Tylious was exiled from his lands and that he lost his former love interest, Avery. Deathlius returned saying he went there to cope with losing his love, Rose de Fleur. After a bit of chat, Deathlius told Tylious he is bent on destroying an organization known as the Shard of the Sun. Tylious told Deathlius that on his exile he wandered the world, and went on a ship to a frost land known as Glaecings and saw rogues beating civilians. Tylious then drew the symbol to Deathlius, to which he responded with a similarity. Deathlius then went to catch the last boat to Glaecings. Before he left, he told Tylious that they would "meet again, regardless of fate." 'The Battle of Glaecings' Deathlius travelled to Glaecings by boat, and found the island to be riddled with members of the Shard of the Sun. Without any haste at all, Deathlius began battling the members and caught the attention of Salmoneo Eus, the supposed "king" of Glaecings. Deathlius and Salmoneo eventually fought with the latter having the upper hand at first with Deathlius taking so much damage. Later on, Deathlius overpowered Salmoneo and struck him down; Salmoneo would then use an emergency teleportation device, escaping his imminent death. Later that day, Deathlius would curse himself for not killing him. Glaecings was later removed of the Shard of the Sun influence. 'Death's Demise' Making his way back to the mainlands, Deathlius was attacked by an Aspect of Death, Grimmis. Deathlius and Grimmis fought for a long bout before Grimmis ultimately used an ability that "shredded" Deathlius' soul. Miraculously, Deathlius resisted the powers of Grimmis and caused what was his soul to explode, and cut Grimmis in half, however he would later regret it. Just then, Death, one of the four horsemen, arrived with Deathlius and escorted Grimmis to his realm. He lectured Deathlius on cheating Death and how it is a sin, although he offered Deathlius the chance to be alive provided he continued killing, to which Deathlius "half-heartedly" accepted. Later on in the game, Deathlius says he no longer cares about the "deal" with Death, and instead kills only for reason, not because it supposedly keeps him alive. In Patch X-15: The Cheater of Death, it is revealed Death needed Deathlius to reclaim some souls Esquire stole from him. 'The Maelstrom War' Deathlius would serve in the Maelstrom War as a neutral warrior, not aligning to any of the sides except the Maelstrom Armed Forces, but did work on defeating the evils of Grimmok and OMNI. Fighting alongside Tylious Dawnbane, Salvator Leonus, and Fordron Banesmite, as well as his work the Deathpool Legion, the group managed to stand above all their oppression. Deathlius was listed under the 12th Regiment of the Maelstrom Armed Forces, shortly after enlisting and explaining to his legion that they only fight if they want to make a difference. In the 12th Regiment, Deathlius was under the command of Captain Baron Antroth, an Undead Warrior who seen his share of battle in the final war between the Brotherhood and Confederacy. In his group he had an Elf named Afon, a Daemidar named Thragg, an Ourg named Gosh'rorg and several dwarves named Petri, Petru, Kollig and Maesof Thunderhammer. They also had a medical Akrin in their group named Kelthar. The regiment fought many hard battles that earned the MAF some hard earned victories against Grimmok and OMNI who retaliated with several rogue Drakkin and Akrin forces. These battles include the Fight for Mael Peak, The Great Maelstromium Robbery, Fall of the Giants and the Thunderhammer Detonation. The result of these battles ended in the casualties of the dwarven members and Gosh'rorg. Afterwards, Baron proposed that the rest of the group split into two factions to circumvent a huge crater left behind by the combined power of evil siege vehicles. Baron took Kelthar with him, while Deathlius took Thragg and Afon. Deathlius led the two which Afon, a member of Deathlius' group, didn't agree with. Thragg eventually ended their argument, stating that Baron's orders are to be followed. Using his fire abilities, Thragg illuminated an underground cavern which the trio proceeded through. Deathlius and the rest eventually reached a cavern that led to a camp stocked with enemy reinforcements. Realizing it is a clever trap, Deathlius told Afon and Thragg to hide in the hole while Deathlius looked for said traps. Finding some wires, Deathlius deduced that the traps wake up nearby archers. Before he realized, archers began to fire and unload grenades into the hole. Deathlius told the members to slip out quickly and that the fight has begun. The three were under attack and fought relentlessly. Noticing Afon nearly about to be crushed, Deathlius breaks in and saves his life from a large hammer. In the distance, Thragg gets shot multiple times and drops his flaming weapons. Deathlius grabs them and throws them into the grenade pits, detonating and killing many enemy forces. Afon attacks multiple giants, but gets killed when he fails to notice one behind crush him with his hammer. Deathlius retreats and hides behind the rocks. Finding a moment to strike, Deathlius attacks and kills several members before being shot in the chest with a blunderbuss. As he is about to be executed, Deathlius kicks sand in the Akrin's face and stabs him, ending the barracks' forces. Dying and almost out of breath, he grabs supplies from the barracks and heads north, immersing into the Hubron Ponds to cleanse his wounds. As Deathlius continued his battles alone, he fought several Drakkin and Akrin, including the destruction of two barracks sites, stealing several elements and supplies to heal himself. He was reunited with Tylious Dawnbane at one point and the two fought back to back against several foes, before contuining their separate ways. Tylious needed to find Fordron for several siege weaponry (as the two obtained many at this time) and Deathlius stated he had to find the rest of his regiment, as well as see to it that his men of the Deathpool Legion haven't perished. Deathlius got closer to the Maelstrom, killing several rogue dragons and a Forgotten Dracomancer, who summoned dragons to attack Deathlius. He managed to kill him before proceeding north to discover six soldiers under attack. Deathlius would then meet the Killa Brothers, who were under fire by groups of dragons, and needed a distraction to slip through and plant a "magical bomb" that would open a breaching path. Deathlius offered to stall the dragons while the brothers slipped through, as Endbane was immune to dragonbreath. As the dragons were stalled, the six brothers planted the bomb which opened a vital pathway, but this also got the attention of Protoklast, who defeated the six brothers and corrupted them. While this event occured, Deathlius slayed the last of the dragons that were stalling the brothers before. Eventually, Deathlius reached Maelta Point, a pinnacle sight of the Mael Isle, to see a dead Kelthar and a dying Baron Antroth. Kelthar was stabbed to death by multiple Akrin assassins, with Baron telling him how he killed every last one at the risk of being stabbed multiple times himself. In his dying breath, he told Deathlius that the Golden Oculus had readied a superweapon over the last couple of weeks, and are using it as a final playing piece to end the war. He asks him with a "please" to do what he can't; defend the cannon and the people escorting it. Proceeding with his objective, Deathlius was then attacked by several Drakkin elite assassins and an Akrin heavy grenadier. Deathlius engaged them in his last stand, suffering many wounds and finally engaging the leader of the assassins in a fist fight. Deathlius won the battle, beating the Drakkin senseless, before proceeding east to defend the cannon. At the brink of the Mael Isle (known nowadays as Endwar Point), Deathlius saw with his bare eyes the Skullion Particle Accelerator being transported using heavy amounts of arcane energy. He saw many rogue forces and catapults attacking the cannon, damaging the cockpit. Deathlius leapt over a cliff and engaged many foes alone, killing them in a cesspool of flames and bloodshed. Tears erupted from his face as he killed the last enemy, and hearing the cannon destroy Grimmok, OMNI, and a nearby mountain side. Seeing the war as over, Deathlius stood a changed man, never before having to kill so many just to end the bloodshed that he wished he didn't become a part of. After the war, Deathlius went home to Death'kul without seeing anyone, shocked over the amount of losses on the battlefield and was unable to cope with the tragedies. The memories of killing so many enemies haunted Deathlius for long periods of time, with his will being the only thing to repress them just enough. 'Excommunication' Deathlius, after the Maelstrom War, began having visions of the death of his love Rose de Fleur (as this event was in the past) and went insane, unable to cope with any form of matter to his mind. Several members of the Deathpool Legion attempted to help him to which he only stated to "leave him alone". In the past timeline, Esquire went to Death'kul to fight Deathlius to which he would lose most epically in a small sword battle. In the new timeline, Deathlius was weak from his insanity, and Esquire defeated Deathlius and locked him in a "shell" where he would suffer like never before. 'Death'kul' In Patch X-15: The Cheater of Death, Deathlius' rescue is the pinnacle achievement of completing Death'kul, from defeating Esquire. He would in the Loss'end Questline direct the players through the use of Latin and the Die language to aid them in recovering fragments that would open Death'kul's doors and get past Esquire's barrier. Deathlius' creations within Death'kul also served Esquire, except for minimalist Clastrum, who fought only out of defence. Deathlius would also get into the mind of Tylious Dawnbane during the Madness of Tylious encounter, attempting to save him from his loss of sanity. When Esquire is partially defeated, Deathlius breaks out of the shell and helps the adventurers fight Esquire in the final phase, dealing tremendous amounts of damage. Later, he fights Esquire again, and defeats him in a reminiscent fashion similar to before. 'Reminiscing' Deathlius returns in Patch X-18. There, along with Tyurak Riften and Wajadovia, discover the Klast Halls where Protoklast rests. While the former two are there to defeat Protoklast, Deathlius wishes to put the spirits of the Killa Brothers at rest, but also shows excitement towards ending the life of Protoklast for his evility. In the ending of Protoklast's encounter, Deathlius repays the "favor" he promised Tyurak Riften by taking the bullet that would kill Tyurak for him, which almost ended his life. Tyurak called him a "fool" and to never do it again, and healed Deathlius of his wounds before Aejor ultimately disintegrated Protoklast. 'Godforged Assault' In Patch X-20 Deathlius and Tylious Dawnbane aid the raiders in defeating the entities within the Rise of the Godforged. At the end, the two use themselves as a shield to repel Zarkath'Modan's crippling eye beam of hatred, while the raiders destroy the foul creature. Deathlius and Tylious talk for a while, where Deathlius claims that despite the war being over, his personal war continues. 'Assault on Glaecings' Deathlius and Tylious will lead a Deathpool Legion/White Scarves offensive on the island of Glaecings to end Salmoneo Eus' reign due to the Great Turnback bringing him back to existence. Personality Deathlius is an individual that has two distinct personalities that differ between being in and out of combat. Outside of combat, he is a laid back individual who specializes in good humour, joking around with friends and teammates about the essence of the world. At first due to the Shard of the Sun having a bounty on him, Deathlius maintained a hidden image to remain away from the world before revealing himself, as it goes against the sense of freedom he wishes to achieve. He plays many strategic games such as Chess, Checkers, and Tetsujin, and focuses on this to adhere his skills. Deathlius is also very philosophical and believes society maintains constant problems that the mere populi fail to attempt to change. Deathlius himself states he could do it himself but knows he can't do it alone. When Deathlius enters in combat, he adopts a powerful, dominant persona. This does not mask his feelings, but he gets more serious and constrained towards combat. All his life, Deathlius has proven to be as brutal as he is deadly which is extremely proficient. Smart with his commands, he is a natural leader, which he has inherited from both his parents, as well as an undying resolve. In battle, he is highly honorable, courageous, and analytical, always trying to have the battle resolved although he initally wishes not to battle in the first place and prefers to talk it out for a short period of time. However, if it can't be helped, Deathlius will enter it without hesitation. He prefers to understand an opponent's abilities before he acts on them, and never charges in first into battle. In terms of his personal life, Deathlius, before he met Rose de Fleur was an avid woman-chaser, who stopped after seeing that the love there was "near meaningless" and wanted to find someone besides his friends he could stand up for. He despises the law almost entirely into society, stating as he wishes for them to "piss off" but doesn't remain individualistic. He holds his friends dearly and wishes them to have no misfortune. To an extent, he wishes for them not to die because he states he would go insane. Deathlius has an indomitable will which he accumulated through relentless training in his youth, he fears so far, nothing at all. In things like the Paradox Equation, Deathlius finds it interesting, sometimes betraying, such as when Rose died in the previous timeline and alive in the new one that he had trouble comprehending the reality behind her existence. Weapons and Armour Deathlius carries the blade known as [Endbane, Vestige of Judgement], along with his currently unnamed uber set, but the set itself is extremely durable plate armor. His cape carries a skull which appears animated, laughing at the mercilessly slain. Deathlius also carries a shield, but he barely uses it, stating "How's a shield going to strike fear, blocking every attack, when you can go up with no sense of fear in yourself to strike fear in others?". Lastly, he wears an obsidian black hood, laced with red trim. The hood grants the wearer with a skull in front of the wearer's face to strike unending fear. Abilities and Powers Deathlius is an extremely skilled combatant. He excelled in magic, ranging and swordsmanship, with the last result being his favourite. He could wield two handed blades in one hand and a shield in the other. His mana capacity was almost unparalled. Deathlius also has been known to endure a lot of pain, even in some battles, like the Battle of Glaecings, where he got ambushed by an assassin ambush, being stabbed multiple times everywhere in his chest. He overpowered the assassins and killed them all with his two-handed sword, which is known as Endbane, his father's blade. Later on when Deathlius was known throughout the world, his blade received the title of the Vestige of Judgement. With the blade, known as Endbane which is his father's sword (and possibly a family heirloom) Deathlius had central powers in it derived from it, such as when the blade was created. When Death met Deathlius for the first time, he converted the weapon into a "harvester" which made the deaths caused by it heal his wounds from Esquire. Deathlius is able to make his opponents go insane, derive them of necessities, nihil them to a degree, or do utterly catastrophic damage with the weapon should he will it. Deathlius also inherits some family curses, the essence and origin of these are unknown; but they allow him to manifest knives to wield out of his own blood, as long as he is carrying one "material" knife. Lastly, Deathlius is known to be an exceptional martial artist and thief, and possesses analytical intelligence. At the same time, this stems from his indomitable will, and that currently, he fears absolutely nothing. An example of his intellect was during Raven Down or in Cramoria Downs where he made two flawless escapes involving all the prisoners. His skills as a thief allow him to do an ability known as shade-walking, where his shadows literally run behind him. Considering him being a human, the youngest humanoid race, his feats are acknowledged to be impressive. Deathlius knows of the Paradox Equation, but it has been stated he has not inherited the Paradox Sense. When he does, it is said that "things will change." Quests Deathlius plays in some quests. Death'kul #100 Deathlius' Freedom (Quest to defeat final boss of X-15 expansion) Outside Death'kul #100 Shard of the Sun (Help Deathlius recover an ancient gem for good this time, also requires 108 Agilitance and 107 Thievery, as well as 100 Fortitude) Quotes *"I envy you all." - Said during the Omegaheim encounter. *''"Death's a game to me. I've cheated it. But was it worth it?"'' - After the Battle of Glaecings. *''"Hey you, yeah you, I'm out here busting my ass, while you're on a chair sitting on yours?"'' - Deathlius breaking the fourth wall in his Hall of Heroes story. *''"Super majestic, sl-la-ash". - Said in the Hall of Heroes. *"You can't put a deadline on a slaying assignment." ''- Random appearance. *''"There's only one way to not fear. It's to be fear." '' *''"Listen to the sounds of your own extinction."'' Said during Death'kul encounter. *''"You can't hold both life and death in your hands."'' *''"Let me tell you something. No one is above the other. No one is better. No one is higher up. Watch yourself now as I'll undermine your incompetence." ''- Said during Wilting Flower. 'Maelstrom War Quotes' *And here I stood, ready to fight in the biggest conflict I would ever hope to see. *It's up to us to clear the way, because I don't see another regiment taking the mantle! *They have their gods on their side, and the lot of us have someone up there watching us. I'm up for Lady Luck, but whatever you believe, someone is going to be disappointed, because their gods aren't going to help them! *The dead that lie before us have seen the end of this war... *Whether you like it or not, Baron chose me to lead you, and I'm going to uphold that to his honor. *I had only wished they weren't so clever; wars don't start with stupid foes though. *Has this blade seen more blood than before? *It was up to me now... the last survivor of the regiment... a lone wolf. A war is much scarier when you're the only one fighting the battle. *Was that a sign of mercy right there? Frick you. (In response to a Drakkin telling him he'll earn a slow death should he come out) *The last one always dies in the flames... (After killing the Akrin grenadier) *The sound of that cannon, the accelerator, whatever it was called. The round slips into the chamber, and the blast goes off. I saw it. The end. The end of it all. Four weeks ago, I entered a war that escalated to be the most bloodiest conflict the world has ever seen. You join the fight, people see you as a soldier, one who could make a difference, but you don't in the eyes of the leaders. If you're too scared, they look down on you. Screw that. Some people have to carry on our legacy by seeing what we fought for. When you enter a war and win, you see yourself as a hero, but you couldn't think of it yourself. You have to be recognized. Every step you take and you risk your life. If you see the end of it, you only see what the dead have, but the only difference is that your eyes are open as you see the final moment of it. War is nothing more than fear, and only the ones with any willpower are the ones who bury the fright. Because that's what having a legacy is. Defining what you want for the future. Fight for the future. Don't let it be buried in the flames it summons. As I walk away, the survivors cheer, rant about their victory, before assessing their losses and thinking of it as a symbol of peace, but forget what came just for it. Peace is... a paradox. It's the absence of war, inner turmoil, depression caused by conflict. Yet you have to fight to get it. But deep down inside in the hearts of those who fight, it's what's worth fighting for..... I've put more blood on my hands than a mass murderer in this conflict, and I wish I never do it again. As I walk away from the broken pieces of a once great memory, I walk away a lone wolf, and a changed man. Sorrow sleeps, but not forever. (Final soliloquy) 'Meeting the Brothers' *Deathlius: You six! What are you doing? *Gunthar: We're fighting off dragons, you pesky bastard! *Deathlius: You! Holding the bomb, are you making a breaching path? *Shiryuu: Yes, by the perimeter! *Deathlius: These dragons will stall you. I'll take care of them, you need to plant that device! *Gunthar: What the hell do you know about dragons? *''Deathlius flashes his blade''. *Gunthar: Ah! Thank you, Mr. Loss'end! *Deathlius: Come on, drakes! 'Blood Bounty, Blood for Blood, Blood Awakens' Blood Bounty *Deathlius: So you're here to kill me? *???: The money's green. And you're quite the adventurous one. *Deathlius: Fine. If you're going to kill me, allow me the honour of knowing your name. *Salvator Leonus: Salvator Leonus. *''The two fight, where Salvator gets tricky attacks in before Deathlius overwhelms him.'' *Deathlius: Well that wasn't a very good assassination. *''Salvator remains silent''. Deathlius grasps Endbane and points at Salvator. *Deathlius: Do you operate under the Shard of the Sun? *Salvator: No. *Deathlius: Then I have no reason to kill you. *Salvator: What are you doing? I just tried to kill you! You're not going to kill me? *Deathlius: I don't have a reason to. Why? Do you want to die? *Salvator: You don't make any sense. *Deathlius: You're right. Well, I'll probably see you again. *''Deathlius puts Endbane back into the holder. Salvator clenches a knife in the snow beside him, ready to throw, but throws it down instead.'' Blood for Blood *''Salvator finds Deathlius staring into the city of Socia'kul, while Deathlius places a hand over Endbane.'' *Salvator: Deathlius. *Deathlius: You again. Are you here to kill me? *Salvator: No. (puts his blades back into the hilts) *Deathlius: You don't look like you're lying; what do you want? *Salvator: To apologize. *Deathlius: An assassin, apologizing for trying to kill me? (laughs) *Salvator: No, it's... I don't know what to do. *Deathlius: We all don't, Salvator. *Salvator: I quit the organization. The Noir Blades. One of their assassinations was on me. To which I evaded. The money was great, easy enough for me. But... I can't. *Deathlius: Because I'm the first target you failed? That's why you want to quit? *Salvator: No, it's their business that sickens me. *Deathlius: Many out there will do that. *Salvator: I'm going to do a personal vendetta tomorrow. *Deathlius: On the leader of the Noir Blades? *Salvator: If only I could trace him. He's off the grid. I went to their headquarters, he wasn't there, his things gone. *Deathlius: Then who? *Salvator: Let's just say the guys who had a bounty on your head. I'm going to frisk them. *Deathlius: You're marching into defeat. *Salvator: The Shard of the Sun... *Deathlius: They're the ones? I'm coming with you. *Salvator: No you're not. This is my vendetta alone''.'' *Deathlius: Well, I'll take care of other businesses. In the mean time- *''Deathlius stabs Salvator in the arm.'' *Salvator: What the hell? Are you- *Deathlius: No. Just in case you change your mind about killing me. I'll see you Salvator. Blood Awakens *''Deathlius jumps down a crevice in Cramoria Down, knocking out a guard (Shard of the Sun)'' *Salvator: Deathlius? What the hell are you doing here? *Deathlius: Freeing this prison. *Salvator: You don't even have the keys. *Deathlius: Keys are for the beginners. *''Deathlius cuts the bars with Endbane''. *Deathlius: Everyone, "You offer me your help, I offer my leadership. I promise all of you will make it out alive and well. For the tomorrow is what we want today." *''The prisoners cheer. "For Deathlius"'' *Salvator: You're out of your mind, you know that? *Deathlius: It's taken a lifetime of practice. It's time for redemption. Let's scar the Shard of the Sun. *Salvator: What are your plans? *Deathlius: We're going to make a legion. *Salvator: Got a name? *Deathlius: Deathpool Legion, meaning to rise and be free. *Salvator: Sounds promising. *Deathlius: You're going to be my right hand man. *Salvator: Right hand? *Deathlius: Yes. The day you free me from prison will be the time you will be the leader. *Salvator: Hah. Let's break out of here. Welcoming *Greetings, adventurer. *All time is meant to be meaningful. *Never stand down. *The meaning of existence is to be found by ourselves. *Don't fear my friend, become fear. Farewell *Until the next time we meet. *Farewell, and great fortune to you. *There shall be a next time. *Stand for what you believe in. *Lady Luck watch you now. Pissed *For fuck's sake. *Is that a challenge? *Sorry I exist. *Do not do something you'll regret. *You're becoming my enemy. *Stop clicking on me! (On the third session of being pissed) Trivia *Deathlius' last name is a reference to "Loss" and "End". Such as to the loss of his family and the disappearance of his elder brother. **In addition, his entire name is made using the "Die" language. Death (it is actually spelt Deth) means Final, and "lius" means Fate. Loss (actual Los) means "to comprehend pain" and End (ennd) means "This is it". In short, his name is (Final Fate, To Comprehend Pain, This Is It) If you add Daedric, it essentially means (I Will Live (My)), translating to I will live my final fate, to comprehend pain, this is it. **Deathlius told Tylious his name in the Die language as well as Salvator's and Rose's. Tylious (Ty and Lious (Lius) Dawnbane) translates to "Broken/Shattered Fate, End of Light", reliving to Tylious' past of exile, and that he has helped Deathlius fight the Shard of the Sun. Salvator (Sal, va, and tor (tore) Leo-nus (nous)) translates to "Friend of Strength, Eyes of Fear". Rose de Fleur translates to "Faith of Angels". *The R.B. states Deathlius is "a crazy bastard". *Deathlius will be in a story called Wilting Flower. *Deathlius has worn many disguises, fooling many people. Unbeknownst to people, he sometimes uses his members' name of the Deathpool Legion, by mixing up their first and last names and rearranging their letters. *Throughout the Loss'end Questline, Tylious and Salvator refer to Deathlius as him. **One reason Salvator does is because Deathlius has a rather high bounty on his head. *He breaks the fourth wall many times. Some examples are given below. **In Wilting Flower, ''Deathlius states that the readers should know what love is like. *Deathlius' blade, Endbane, is named for the being the Bane of Ends, the ends meaning death. *In Shard of the Sun and lores, Deathlius' first skillcapes were in Thievery and Agilitance. He says he has three others but they are currently unknown. *Both Deathlius and Tylious have glowing eyes. *Him and Tylious didn't get well along when they first met, now however, they are friends during the Maelstrom War. *The four shards imbued in his blade (except Obsoletion) are references to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalyspe in biblical terms. Strife is war, Paucity is Famine, Contagion is Pestilence, and Ending is Death. *The Deathpool Legions is a reference to the comic hero Deadpool. Funny as it is, all of the deathpool legion were former antiheros. **Further evidence, the Deathpool legion wear red and black masks. *His blade and Tylious' share multiple properties, they are both encrusted in shards, they are both two handed, and both have a "variant" of orchestrating death. Deathlius' can determine how the death will finish (Obsoletion), and Tylious' can choose how they will die (Demise). *Rose de Fleur is the catalyst of Deathlius' life up to an extent, in both timelines, as in the past and the current one where Grimmok and OMNI manipulated the equation. If Deathlius never met Rose, his family would've never been killed and his mother never would've blessed him with his dying gift, nor would he join the military or wield his father's blade, thus, he would've never met Salvator Leonus, and rescued him from Cramoria Downs and created the Deathpool Legion. Furthermore, he never would've met Tylious Dawnbane at the Tail of the Dragon Pub in Majestic's Rein, and would never know about the "recently-established" ship travel to Glaecings. In addition, he would then never know Salmoneo Eus was part of the Shard of the Sun or killed him (since his family wasn't killed). Deathlius also wouldn't run into an Aspect of Death and lose his soul, and then become Death's first "harvester". However, Esquire would've defected regardless, but he wouldn't sap his powers in Death'kul. Even though he wouldn't be a target, Deathlius would never be able to stop Esquire at his highest degree, thus, he would become the "next Death" and cause the world a great pain of undeath, causing the end of the world. This also means Esquire wouldn't be defeated at Death'kul nor would he be a boss. The loss of Rose was the reason Deathlius went to the bar in the first place, to cope with his sadness. In the current timeline, since Rose is saved from being killed by Deathlius, he becomes stronger and they form a relationship. If she was killed however, nothing would change except he wouldn't be able to defeat Esquire. In the current timeline, Deathlius went through a state of "rampancy" (occurring from the two timelines where Rose is alive in the current, and dead in the previous) causing Esquire to capture him after defeating him. **Unknown to Deathlius, Rose wishes she never met him at times, because of what she caused in the past timeline. However, she represses these thoughts in the current timeline. *Deathlius' birth name is '''Daedric.' *Deathlius believes in his own competence, rather than the assistance of others. Whereas players can buff NPC's in game, Deathlius cannot receive buffs due to his natural decision. (1) Category:Characters